Buttercup and Stretch
by ButtercupandStretch4Ever
Summary: Buttercup goes to visit Sunnyside for a day and gets more then what he hoped for.
1. Meeting Stretch

Hello, Everyone!

This is my very first fan fic, I'm so excited to show it to you guys! It's based on the two best characters in Toy Story 3! I hope you guys like it, and please send me your reviews! But please go easy on me, I've never written a story before. Anyway, here's Chapter 1!

One day all of Bonnie's toys were playing Monopoly. Except Buttercup. He never really liked Monopoly. And watching all the other toys play the game was boring. He was bored, he wanted something new to do. The he had an idea

So that night when everyone was asleep, Buttercup climbed into Bonnie's backpack so he could see what Sunnyside was like. He was very excited! He wondered what Sunnyside would be like and if the toys there were friendly. He couldn't wait.

The next morning when Buttercup and Bonnie went to Sunnyside, Buttercup stayed in Bonnie's backpack for a while until he was sure all the kids were out of the room. Then he climbed out and looked around. He saw a few toys and decided to go over to say hello. The first toy he met was Ken.

"Hello, my name's Buttercup," said Buttercup.

"Hello, Buttercup! Welcome to Sunnyside! I'm Ken!" said Ken. "Let me show you around!"

"Okay." said Buttercup. So, he and Ken walked around, and he met a few toys. Everyone was friendly to him. After a while Ken turned to Buttercup and said,

"I have a few other things to do, but you can just talk to the other toys for a while until you have to get back into that backpack."

"That sound fun! Thanks." said Buttercup. Buttercup just started walking around, talking to a few toys every now and then, and then he saw a purple, sparkly octopus. Her name was Stretch. He couldn't do anything but stare for a few minutes.

Stretch felt like she was being watched, and she turned around and saw Buttercup. She too, couldn't do anything but stare. They stared at each other for a while, and then Stretch nervously walked away, unsure of what to do. But all she could think about was Buttercup. _He's soooo handsome! I wonder if he's staying here for very long. I hope so, I'd love to get a chance to talk to him!_

Buttercup just walked around, and all he could think about was Stretch. _She's so pretty! I've never seen anything like her before! I hope I can find her again before I leave so I can talk to her. She looks like a really nice toy to be with!_

Buttercup then decided to stop pacing and go find Stretch. He asked everyone if they had seen her, but nobody really had. It took forever, but he finally found Stretch a few minutes later. He decided to try and start a conversation with her.

"Uh, Hi...My name's B-Buttercup." Buttercup managed to say.

"Hi, Buttercup." said Stretch quietly and nervously. "I'm Stretch."

"N-Nice to meet you Stretch." said Buttercup shyly.

He was about to say more, but then somebody yelled "The kids are coming!" So Buttercup and Stretch ran back to their places. On the way back to the backpack, Buttercup tripped on a block and fell underneath a cabinet. He was about to get up and go to the backpack again, but all the kids came running in and Buttercup was forced to stay under the cabinet. He waited until all the kids were gone, and then he climbed out.

"Oh no!" he cried. "What am I going to do now?"

"Buttercup?" asked Stretch "What are you doing here?"

"I got left behind! And now I don't know what to do!" screamed Buttercup.

"Oh no!" said Stretch. "I don't know how I can get you home, but would you like a tour of Sunnyside?"

"I guess so." said Buttercup. "I don't really know what else to do other then stay here for the night and go home tomorrow."

So Stretch grabbed one of Buttercup's legs, and she took him all over Sunnyside, from the Butterfly Room to the playground. Buttercup was fascinated by all of it. But he was more fascinated in Stretch then anything else.

"So ," said Stretch. "How long are you going to be here?"

"Until tomorrow." said Buttercup. "Then I'm going home with my owner."

"Will I ever see you again after that?" asked Stretch sadly.

"Maybe." said Buttercup. "One of these days I'll come back here again. I like it here."

"Oh, that's good!" said Stretch. "I was worried I might never get to see you again after tonight. That would be awful!"

"Yeah, it would be." said Buttercup.

After the tour of Sunnyside was done, they separated for a little while. Buttercup met a few other toys while Stretch just walked around. After a while he thought about what a nice night it was. _This would be a perfect night to take Stretch on a date..._Then he thought, _I better not. I don't know her very well. Plus, I'm too shy around her. A date with me would be boring._ After a while of course, he made up his mind to ask her since he would be gone tomorrow. So he ran off to go look for her.

He caught up with her and said, "Hi Stretch."

"Hi, Buttercup!" said Stretch.

"Would you, uhh..." started Buttercup. "Uhhhh..." he tried again. Then he finally said "Would you uh, like to go on uh, some kind of, uh, d-d-date with me tonight?" he said shyly, blushing while doing so.

_YAY!_ thought Stretch. _Now I know he likes me as much as I like him._She wanted to scream for joy and hug him, but instead she said, "That sounds nice, Buttercup. What are we going to do?"

"Oh, uh, I don't know. Whatever you want to do will be fine with me, Stretch." said Buttercup.

_Hmmmmm..._thought Stretch. _What can we do that's romantic yet fun?_ Then she had a great idea. "It's a lovely night tonight. Why don't we just stay out here and look at stars?"

_Wow!_ thought Buttercup _What a romantic, fabulous, terrific idea!_ "That sounds great!"

So Buttercup and Stretch made some quick plans, and then promised to meet by the slide at 8:00. Buttercup and Stretch then left each other for a little while. They could not wait until 8:00!

I'll write more later this week. Please review!


	2. Stars

Hello, everyone!

Thank you soooooo much for reading my story, and a special thank you to my reviewers! I hope you all enjoy reading Chapter 2! This story is so much fun to write!

To get a more interesting view, Buttercup and Stretch both climbed up on the wall so it would be easier to watch the stars.

"Wow." said Buttercup. "Te stars are so pretty tonight."

"Oh yes, they're always so pretty!" agreed Stretch. "I come out here to watch them all the time!"

"That must be fun." replied Buttercup.

"Oh, it's usually pretty fun, but it's more fun out here with you." Stretch said to Buttercup shyly.

Buttercup blushed and said, "Uh, that's nice of you to say." he managed to say.

They just stared at the stars in silence for a few minutes.

_I like everything about Buttercup. It's too bad he's not staying here for good._thought Stretch

_I like everything about Stretch. It's a shame I have to go home tomorrow. I'll miss her..._thought Buttercup.

Then Buttercup turned to Stretch. "You really look nice in the moonlight. It makes you sparkle, which looks really pretty."

Stretch was almost too flattered to say anything. After a little bit she finally said, "Your horn is wonderful. It makes you look so intelligent and handsome. And yellow's my favorite color!"

"Wow." said Buttercup. "Thanks, Stretch!"

"You're welcome!" said Stretch.

They continued to watch stars until Buttercup almost fell asleep. Then they climbed down and went away, thinking about what a wonderful time they had!

They both went to bed, and they dreamed happy dreams about each other.

The next morning, Buttercup got up feeling pretty happy. Until of course, he remembered that today he had to leave Stretch. And Stretch woke up feeling sad, knowing that Buttercup would be gone today, and she might never see him again! That thought was too horrible for poor Stretch to think about. After the morning started and the kids had all arrived, Buttercup and Stretch went to Bonnie's backpack. "I'm sorry I have to go, Stretch." said Buttercup sadly.

"I'm sorry to see you go. I had such a fun time." Stretch answered just as sadly.

"Me too." said Buttercup.

"Will you please, please, please come back someday?" pleaded Stretch.

"Of course I will. I would be unbearably lonely if I never got to see you again!" said Buttercup.

The kids all started lining up. "Well, I have to go now. Goodbye, Stretch. I'll miss you and I'll think about you every day."

"I'll miss you too." said Stretch, "Goodbye!"

Sadly, Buttercup climbed into the backpack while Stretch returned to the other toys. Stretch forced herself not to cry. She would miss his wonderful, handsome voice, and his cute horn. Buttercup felt just as sad. He would miss seeing how strange she moved with 8 legs, and he would miss her purple translucentness. Everyone was very happy that Buttercup was back, except for Buttercup. He missed Stretch too much.

Stretch had been played with all day, but that didn't make her feel better. She wanted Buttercup back, NOW! She was sad for the rest of the day. And to make things even worse, Ken tripped on a rock!

Buttercup was so depressed the rest of the week. He was so sad he even made a poem about how sad he was:

_Oh, today I'm so sad._

_Things have been really bad._

_I'm sad and have nothing to do._

_Boo-hoo, Boo-hoo, Boo-hoo!_

Stretch was just as sad, and she was bored without Buttercup. So bored she wrote a poem:

_Today I'm having a bad day._

_I don't want to play._

_Why do things have to happen this way?_

_Why couldn't he just stay?_

Then next day, Buttercup was still just as sad, until he remembered what he'd told Stretch. _Of course I will! I'd be unbearably lonely if I never got to see you again!_ He could just go back to Sunnyside for a day and surprise Stretch! That would be great! He was extremely happy for the rest of the day as he made plans to go with Bonnie to Sunnyside again tomorrow. Plus, to make things better, he had remembered that Stretch's birthday was coming up! He could set up another date with her on her birthday! Oh, his plan was going to work perfectly!

Meanwhile, Stretch had been planning something as well. She had thought _Maybe Buttercup can't come because nobody will let him come! That would be awful! So why don't I go to him?_She too, was cheered up right away, and made plans so that the next day she would climb into Bonnie's backpack and go see Buttercup. Oh! She couldn't wait!

Well, there you go! I really enjoyed writing this chapter, it's probably my favorite so far.

Well, let me know how I'm doing. And come back next week for Chapter 3! It's gonna be awesome!


	3. Reunited

**Hi, Everyone! Thanks again for all your nice reviews, it really makes me glad!**

**Here's the next chapter, Enjoy!**

The next morning, Buttercup climbed into the backpack and was thinking happy, sweet thoughts of Stretch all the way there.

Meanwhile, Stretch was finding a good place to hide while she waited for Bonnie to arrive. She finally decided to hide behind a box full of crayons.

Stretch was feeling great thinking about getting in the backpack as she watched the kids all lining up, while Buttercup was feeling great thinking about getting out of the backpack while hearing all of the kids line up. When the bell rang and the kids were all gone, Buttercup climbed out only to find- STRETCH!

"Stretch!" cried Buttercup. "I missed you so much!"

"Oh, Buttercup!" yelled Stretch as she hugged him. "I missed you, too! Why are you here?"

"I was too lonely without you." said Buttercup. "And I wanted to be here for your birthday."

"Oh, you're the sweetest boyfriend in the whole world!" said Stretch. "How long are you going to be here?"

"Probably a day or two." said Buttercup.

"HOORAY!" yelled Stretch. "Now we can plan all sorts of fun stuff!"

"Yeah!" said Buttercup. "I can't wait! This is going to be awesome!"

"Let's go get ready now!" said Stretch.

"Good idea." said Buttercup. "I'm going to go plan something special for your birthday!"

"And I'm going to look for something we can do tonight!" said Stretch excitedly. So Buttercup and Stretch left each other for a little while so they could plan things. Buttercup was busy searching for some good birthday decorations, while Stretch was looking outside for a nice place to go on a date. She was looking around the playground when something GRABBED HER! She screamed for Buttercup to help her, but he was nowhere in sight. _Oh no!_thought Stretch as she was being carried around by something. _Now we'll never be able to go on a date, and I'll never get to see Buttercup again! And I won't even get to say goodbye!_

Buttercup had still been searching at that time, and he had just found some nice ribbon, when he saw something huge and purple carrying something a darker purple. STRETCH! "Oh no!" screamed Buttercup. _I need to go and save her! She might get hurt, and then I'll never be able to give her a birthday party! And I'll never even get to say goodbye to her!_ Buttercup wasted no time running outside. He climbed a tree and waited for the enemy to come by. Soon, it was on its way. Buttercup wasn't sure if it was an alligator or something else, so for now he just referred to it as a thing. "GIVE HER BACK, YOU MEAN THING!" screamed Buttercup, and then he jumped on the thing's face and bit it.

"OOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" screamed the thing. "That hurt!"

"Good!" said Buttercup happily. "Now, give me back my girlfriend before I bite you again!"

"Never!" screamed the thing.

"Why not?" said Buttercup. "You better have a good reason, Thing!"

"My name's not Thing!" whined the thing.

"Well then, what's your name?"

"My name is Randall. I was just passing through, and I got lost so I needed someone who could tell me where to go." said Randall.

"THAT'S NOT A GOOD REASON!" screamed Buttercup, and he shoved Randall so hard he fell on a tree, and then he turned green! Buttercup didn't trust Randall, especially since he had stolen Stretch and Buttercup didn't like the color green. So he grabbed Stretch, threw her on his back, bit Randall one more time and yelled at him to leave, and he ran back inside.

"Oh Buttercup!" said Stretch happily as she slid off his back. "You saved me! How can I ever repay you?"

"You can come to a birthday party for you tomorrow at 7:00." said Buttercup. "I promise, it will be a lot of fun."

"Oh, of course I'll come!" said Stretch. "And by the way, thanks again for saving me from that hideous thing. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Oh, it's no problem." said Buttercup. "I'd do anything for you."

Stretch giggled shyly."I'm so happy you're here with me, Buttercup."

They spent the weekend together. They went on another date that night, and had so much fun! The next day it was Stretch's birthday, and Buttercup took her to the place he had prepared for the party they were going to have. He had decorated it with tons of ribbons. Stretch had loved it. She said it was the best birthday ever. Then they spent all day the next day just hanging out. Then on Monday early in the morning, Stretch took Buttercup for a walk, even though it was raining.

"It's too bad the weekend's over." said Buttercup. "We have to leave each other AGAIN."

"I know!" said Stretch. "I hate it when we have to leave each other. I wish you could stay here forever and ever!"

"Me too!" said Buttercup. "But I can't." he said sadly.

"I know." said Stretch just as sadly. Then she asked, "When will I ever see you again?"

"I don't know." said Buttercup. "I wish I could come every weekend, but I don't think that will work. I'll miss you so much."

"I'll miss you all the time you're gone." said Stretch.

"Me too!" said Buttercup. "I wish I didn't have to go home tomorrow."

"Yeah." said Stretch. "I'm going to miss your cute horn the most."

"And I'm going to miss your glittery translucentness the most." said Buttercup.

They hugged each other, sad because Buttercup was leaving later that day.

Soon, the kids had all arrived, including Bonnie. Stretch was being played with by a little boy all day, and didn't get a chance to say goodbye to Buttercup. By the time the boy had finally stopped playing with her, Bonnie had left and so had Buttercup.

_Oh, Buttercup!_ thought Stretch. _Why didn't I think to say goodbye earlier? I'm an awful girlfriend. I miss you! I can't live without you!_

Stretch felt awful the rest of the day.

**There's Chapter 3, Chapter 4 (The final chapter) should be up sometime next week, but I'm pretty busy so I won't get to write for a while. Let me know what you thought! **


	4. Happily Ever After

**I am soooooooooo sorry for taking so long with this chapter, I've been so busy, and a bit of a procrastinator. But anyway, here you guys go, enjoy the last chapter!**

The next day, Hamm noticed something in Bonnie's backpack moving around. He went to try to help, but the zipper was stuck. After a few minutes of struggling, He finally opened the bag, and was greeted by a purple octopus.

"Where's Buttercup?" demanded Stretch.

"Uh, follow me." said Hamm. He walked over to Buttercup. "There's someone here to see you." he said.

"Buttercup!" yelled Stretch.

"Stretch!" yelled Buttercup.

"Oh, darling." sighed Stretch. "I've missed you too much."

"And I've missed you!" said Buttercup.

"I'm never, ever, ever going back to Sunnyside," said Stretch "I can't live my life without you."

"Neither can I." said Buttercup. "I think you're the best person I've ever met."

"Oh, Buttercup!" said Stretch. She was too happy for words.

That evening, Buttercup asked Stretch on another date, and she more than gladly accepted. "Where are we going?" asked Stretch.

"You'll find out soon" said Buttercup. "Close you eyes."

Stretch obeyed, and Buttercup led her to his date location. "Oh, Butter!" cried Stretch. "It's simply gorgeous!"

"I knew you'd like it!" said Buttercup.

"I never knew anyone could decorate trashcans so well." said Stretch.

"Oh, it's nothing." said Buttercup.

"Who would have though to turn a water bottle into a chair? Oh, this is just great!"

"I…" started Buttercup, but he couldn't talk, as he was too flattered and he just loved her so much. They stared at each other for a few minutes, of silence, each thinking how wonderful the other was, Stretch thinking about Buttercups cute horn, and Buttercup thinking about Stretch's gorgeous purple translucentness. They were so lucky to have one another. Buttercup enjoyed every second of their trash can date, and they knew that there would be many more in the future.

A while later, Buttercup and Stretch were playing chess. "I can't believe I lived at Sunnyside for so long!" said Stretch.

"And I can't believe I never visited sooner!" said Buttercup.

"My life was so dull before I met you!" said Stretch. "I'm not even sure how I lived!" The two laughed.

"I doubt we'll ever be able to separate." said Buttercup.

"No!" said Stretch. "Just the thought makes me unbearably lonely!"

"There's no need to be lonely, I'll always be here for you." said Buttercup. lovingly.

Stretch sighed dreamily. She knew Buttercup was 100% correct.

Later, they were celebrating Stretch's first week at Bonnie's with a look at the stars, as that was how it all began.

"The stars are so pretty tonight." said Stretch

"Anything's pretty when you're around," said Buttercup.

"Oh, Butter, darling!" laughed Stretch. "You're so cute!"

"No, I'm not." said Buttercup, embarrassed. The two gently laughed together, knowing just how perfect they were for each other.

"_She means the world to me_." thought Buttercup. "I'd do anything for her. She deserves it."

Stretch was also thinking. "_How did I survive at Sunnyside? My life has never been better, now that I live at the perfect house, with the perfect toy_."

It was getting late, so Buttercup and Stretch said goodnight, and headed to bed. They both dreamed happy dreams about each other, and knew they'd love each other for infinity and beyond.

The End

**There it is. :) I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'd like to thank all my reviewers, you guys are the best reviewers in the whole world!**

**I'll be back in a few weeks with a brand new story, though this one won't include Buttercup or Stretch. *cry* But I hope you enjoyed my story. Thanks for reading!**

**-B&S4E**


End file.
